1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a socket for mounting an electronic circuit device such as a memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a prior art electronic apparatus including an electronic circuit device, a board and a control circuit device for controlling the electronic circuit device, a socket for mounting the electronic circuit device is mounted on the board.
For example, if such an electronic circuit device is a Rambus-type memory card provided by Rambus Inc., a plurality of sockets for mounting memory cards are mounted on one board. In this case, the control circuit device is a memory access circuit device for accessing each of the memory cards. In addition, when one memory card is not mounted in one socket, the respective memory access circuit device has to be grounded to secure the reliability thereof.
In the prior art electronic apparatus, however, since the connection/disconnection of each memory access circuit device is carried out by manually closing/opening a respective jumper pin provided on the board, an erroneous operation may occur, which would increase the manufacturing cost and deteriorate the reliability.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the manufacturing cost and the reliability of an electronic apparatus having a socket for mounting an electronic circuit device such as a memory card.
According to the present invention, in an electronic apparatus including an electronic circuit device, board and a control circuit device for controlling the electronic circuit device, a socket for mounting the electronic circuit device is mounted on the board. The socket incorporates a switch for electrically connecting the control circuit device to a reference voltage line when the electronic circuit device is not mounted in the socket and electrically connecting the control circuit device to the electronic circuit device when the electronic circuit device is mounted in the, socket.